


Just You, Me and A Baby?(Dick)

by Geekforlife18



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Childbirth, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Batman, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Selina Kyle, Injury, Marriage, Married Couple, Minor Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Y/N finds out she's pregnant when Dick is dealing with the wait of Gotham on his shoulders





	Just You, Me and A Baby?(Dick)

I paced in the bathroom waiting for the pregnancy test to tell me that I am pregnant or that I'm just being extremely paranoid. We were safe well not 100%. Dick on patrol with Damian I looked on my phone looking at old pictures of my family too keep my sanity. I found one Bruce and me on my wedding day I feel tears falling. We've been staying at the Manor since Bruce as been missing. I took a deep breath I looked pregnant?! I cried I'm pregnant I can't believe I'm pregnant. I put the stick in the trash I took a deep breath and gently placed my hands on my belly. I yawned feeling exhausted mourning sickness not bothering me. I walked to the bedroom Dick and I have been staying in. I sighed seeing Dick sitting on the bed in his Pajamas exhausted, tense, stressed and his shoulder bruised 

"bad night"

He sighed he laid down and got under the covers as did I he scooted close to me. I rubbed his hand touching his wedding ring

"I'm just ready to go home with you and me just us no problems" he shut his eyes yawning "nothing to worry about, just us"....

I kissed him I laid down I'll tell him tomorrow... Weeks past I just couldn't find out a right way to tell him he was to wrapped up in finding Bruce and helping Gotham. The girls and Selina have been giving me weird glances. Like Selina asking 'kitten is your back still hurting I've heard you complain a lot' or when I was reading baby names on my phone drinking my water and Stephanie said 'I think you and Dick would make perfect parents' making me choke on my water and Stephanie running to my side or when Babs said 'Y/N are you feeling sick you look like your not doing well' and then I was convinced they knew when Cassandra caught me throwing up and insisted I take a break and asked if I took a test in sign language. I need to tell my husband that I am pregnant. I told Damian to get him for me. Dick walked in he put his hands on my shoulder

"Damian said you need me?"

"yeah you probably need to sit down" 

He sat on the bed looking at me concerned 

"baby are you OK" 

"yes there's something I need to tell you about something I should have told earlier I just didn't want to stress you out and I" he cut me off

"Y/N calm down just tell me honey"

He held my hands 

"I'm pregnant"

"P-pregnant" 

I moved pacing nervous 

"I know it's the absolute worst timing with you having the wait of Gotham on your shoulders and" I started crying hormones suck! "dad not being here and.." he cut me off 

"honey honey baby please don't take the blame for anything I'm happy"

"really" 

"really" 

He held my hands I slowly walked to him he lifted my shirt seeing my small bump he kissed my bump he smiled and started crying as did I

"hey baby it's your daddy talking" 

We told everyone I'm pregnant the girls already knew as for they boys they were completely shocked. 5 months pregnant Dick and I laid in the bed my head on his hand wall his other hand on my hip. He gently touched my baby bump feeling our son kick 

"I've been a lousy husband I'm so sorry Y/N"

"hey I should've told you sooner"

"I should've noticed sooner I've just been" He took a deep breath "overwhelmed trying to be the best Batman I got so caught up I didn't even notice how unwell my wife is"

"shh it's OK" I touched his cheek "I've missed talking to you"

"that changes me coming so exhausted I can't talk to you. I'm so glad we are back to where we were before"

"I do love talking to you but there are going to be nights that you desperately need to sleep"

"I hate it when you are right"

I kissed him "I know"

Finally they found Bruce the problem. Talia had kidnapped him and brainwashed him, second problem I'm due in 5 days. Dick, Selina and my siblings got ready. Dick walked to me he put his hands on my stomach feeling John kick he kissed me

"please wait for me to come back" 

"I'll try" I said sarcastic 

He smiled but he's worried about me and I'm worried about him. 

"alright love birds we must go" Selina said 

I nodded Dick kissed my stomach then me Selina gave a reassuring smile. They all went leaving me alone thankfully Alfred's here. I think about raising John in Bludhaven knowing Dick and I are likely going to have to move. I laid in the bed on my side I started worrying about Dick and my family what if they get hurt? What if my husband gets hurt? What if something worse happens? Oh please just come home safe. I feel my contractions getting closer I took deep breaths trying not to go into labor. I felt a sharp pain I held back a scream I felt water run down my legs and blood. I screamed I heard a knock on my door

"Miss Y/N!"

"it's time Alfred"

He opened the door he grabbed my bags he helped me stand. I waddled my way to the car I got in. Oh honey please Dick please hurry. Alfred drove fast to the hospital we made it he ran in he came back with a wheelchair and a nurse they helped me in the wheelchair oh Dick. The nurse rushed me to the delivery room. Hour later 8 centimeters he's not going to make it! pain almost unbearable moaning in pain. I took deep breaths I heard running I saw, Dick

"Y/N! Baby!"

I noticed his arm in a sling his left cheek bruised

"oh baby" I said worried

"I'm okay honey how close are we?"

"your wife is at 9 centimeters your lucky you came in time"

Dick kissed me holding on to my hand finally the doctor said I'm ready to push I yelled in pain. I hear crys I sighed in relief 

"you did it baby you did it" 

Dick and I kissed I laid down Dick looked at our son. They gave me John I held him Dick looking at him with such joy. He let John hold his finger. Dick laughed crying 

"hey John it's daddy how's my little boy you look just like your momma" 

That evening we went to the Manor to pack to go home. All my brothers and sisters in the room with us 

"do you have to leave" Stephanie said 

"humph sorry Steph but I have to take care of John and Dick" 

"hey I'm fine just a little bit beat up" 

"and just what do you think you are doing leaving" Bruce said 

I looked seeing Bruce and Selina he put his hand on my shoulder I hugged him. He kissed my head 

"you just given birth to your son Dick's injured stay you know I don't ask for anything unless I deem it necessary"

I looked at Dick laying on the bed with John laying on his shoulder he gently nodded 


End file.
